


A good Live

by fortunata13



Category: The 100 (TV), the hundred - Fandom
Genre: Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, F/F, has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: Clarke Griffin deserve the world and, Lexa Woods, is going to give it to her, because, Lexa looked into Clarke’s hart and she found the purest, most beautiful hart.





	A good Live

Clarke Griffin is in trouble. She’s in love with her boss, the most beautiful person on the planet, she’s also kind and generous. But her boss is taken by the most selfish goldigere that don’t deserve her. Even her name is horrible. Person,Costia, what kind of name is that? But my boss is too good for here. Clarke Griffin, Raven said, if you are too chicken shit go after what you want, you don’t deserve it. Now get off the sofa and clean your sefup. Party girl Giffen is on the prowl.   
Boos like your’s like your open in Griffin. Now go out there and get the girl. Ray, she’s out of my league. She’s out of my league, Reyes. Finn really did a number on you. He tried it on me, but l realized that that is his game. He makes them feel small and stupid but we know better. So lest get you that boss of your boss your’s. Ray, are sure Ray.  
Three days later, Clarke’s boss broke up with her girlfriend and started hanging out with one Lexa Woods, the most wandeful, sweet person ever.  
Ten years later, Clarke and Lexa are still going strong. They are still going stgoing, four babies and countin, it’s a good. Our friends are great and our baby’s are a miracle. Misters Griffin gave us a scare, but Miss Griffin took good care of him. Clarke’s kids are practically teenagers. Clarke and Lexa are going on a cruise for thire there third anniversary. Jake is gating better, but Clarke is taking good care of him. The kids keep him strong. I’m


End file.
